I Wish I Was Mrs Montana
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: Tony comes to America to get the money and the power and the women. But this time Manny isn't his partner. He's got someone new with him which gives this story the main conflict. Rated M for lots of bad language and violence. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The American Dream

Tony Montana got his green card and finally got to step foot into the true American soil. And he isn't alone. He has a right hand man, or, woman.

Tony was working at the Little Havana restaurant one night. He was definitely less than thrilled with this line of work as a dishwasher. He wanted what he saw over there. Luxury clothes, going to clubs with beautiful women, and fancy cars.

"Why can't we be like those cockroaches over there? What makes them so much better than me?"

"Nothing makes them better than you. They just have money and we don't." This came from the voice of his right hand and best friend, Lucia Jackson. Yes she was a girl but she was one of the best he had ever met. She was ruthless and tough and for sure had what it took to make it in this cut throat world.

"One day, we gonna get there. I promise you that chica."

"Yeah well you might. But they don't take too kindly to women drug lords."

Tony was silent at this. What she said was true. But he wasn't going to do this without her no matter what. Then he got hit with an idea.

"I've got it. We cut your hair off and change your name. You could pass for a guy around here."

She tried not to let that comment sting. But then she realized it might not be a bad idea.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Tony and Lucia went out in the back and chopped her hair short. She was already dressed like a man and now was just the name, which could be figured out later.

"Perfect. Now let's go meet Suarez."

They went out to the car where Suarez was waiting and with Tony's persuasions got a great job. What was better is that Omar Suarez didn't suspect a thing.

With that, they quit their jobs at the food stand and set out on achieving the American Dream.


	2. Together Forever

Lucia sighed as she thought about Tony that night. He was so sweet to her. They had been the best of friends for as long as she could remember. She knew that he wanted her to succeed in this world and that he wanted it to be with him. But the thing was she loved him. She wanted to be Lucia Montana not Lucia Jackson. She loved Tony with all her heart and wanted to be with him. But she was unsure how he felt about her. He always seemed to treat her as a friend. Or worse, a brother. Maybe she would tell him how she felt. Yes, that was the thing to do. She would tell him and he would agree and then they could be together forever.

Perfect.


	3. I Think I'm In Love

It was the day after the big drug deal with Hector the Toad at the hotel. They lost their friend Angel but they won in the end, as usual. They were the unbeatable duo and tonight was the night Frank Lopez invited them to his home to congratulate them.

They dropped off the yeyo and had a few drinks with Frank.

"So Tony, this is your partner?"

"Yes. Alvarez. My right hand man."

"Ah excellent. Everyone needs someone they can trust on their side."

"Would you like to join us for dinner Tony?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders in agreement. They all sat on the couches sipping their scotch.

"I'm sorry for the wait. Elvira is just taking too long again. You know women," Frank laughed.

This was when Tony saw her. All the noise in the room was blocked out by his thoughts. He saw the woman he believed to be Elvira coming down in the elevator. She was stunning in that blue silk dress and her skin looked so smooth in the light. Tony fell for her the moment he saw her and acted like a complete idiot when they finally met.

He even got to dance with this woman at the Babylon Club once they got there. It was the greatest time and their was only one person to share it with.

"Oh Lucia, did you see her?"

"See who?"

He looked at her incredulously as they walked. "Elvira. Were you even there all night? She's fucking beautiful man."

"Yeah I guess she's alright."

"Alright? She's more than alright man. I'm gonna get her. I can already tell she wants me."

That was all Lucia needed to hear. Her blood was boiling and she was sure glad she hadn't said anything to Tony yet. Of course he didn't love her, he never had and he never would. All she was to him was his friend and business partner and that's all she would ever be.


End file.
